


Come Back to Bed

by qrstomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qrstomlinson/pseuds/qrstomlinson
Summary: Harry goes back to bed. Kind of.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Come Back to Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I never write one-shots, but for some reason, I felt called to it last night and this was born. This wasn't edited at all, so I'm sorry for any little errors. 
> 
> Also, this is in no way affiliated with anything that actually happened with anyone. All fictional. That is all. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, friends <3

Harry thinks that waking up next to Louis might be his new favorite thing. Not that they’ve made it a habit, of course. Louis has only called one, two, three times this week and it’s Wednesday. 

Right now, though, Harry has to get up and get ready for class. Louis made him late on Monday after Sunday night’s invitation for dinner was unclear. Having L for dinner did not mean lobster. It meant Louis greeting him at the door in nothing but an apron, bending over the counter until Harry had no choice but to make him stop teasing. 

“Where are you going?” Louis groans from behind him partially out of sleepiness and partially out of frustration that Harry looks this good and Louis knows exactly where he’s going. 

“You made me late last time,” Harry answers without giving an answer, looking around the room for his clothes but all he sees are piles of color strewn across the floor with piles of other stuff. “Do you have to be this messy?” 

“I don’t like to clean,” Louis shrugs, rolling over onto his back and smirking at the way Harry’s parading around his room completely naked with a look of concentration stuck on his face. “Is it weird to say watching you struggle with this is turning me on?” 

Harry laughs a little to himself, tries to literally shake the idea of climbing back into bed out of his mind. He spots a hoodie next to Louis’ dresser that looks like it could be his so he picks it up but ends up frowning.  
“You should really do laundry.” 

“You should stop being so judgmental.” 

“You like it when I’m sassy,” Harry shoots back, and he turns to look at Louis for the first time this morning and almost loses his breath. 

Louis is sitting up slightly, his arms tucked behind his head and his bare chest poking up from underneath the covers. He’s still got a couple of red marks on his neck from last night, and that makes Harry believe he probably still has marks on his back too. Clearly Harry has no complaints about the sex. Not when a one night stand he met at a bar near campus a few weeks ago has turned into a one, two, three calls in three days thing. 

Louis seems to pick up on Harry’s thinking—it’s probably the way Harry is doing a shitty job at concealing his staring. He thinks about telling him to take a picture because it’ll last longer, but the cliche makes him want to gag. Instead he settles on, “Wear mine. They look better on you anyway.” 

“You’re a liar.” 

“Please,” Louis scoffs with a hard eye roll that makes Harry turn back around and keep looking for his clothes. “You wore my button up when we left to get sushi a couple days ago, and you had everyone’s eyes. They accentuate your figure.” 

“Because you’re so small.” 

Louis laughs a little at that, picking at the comforter for a minute before he tries again. “H, come back to bed.”

He doesn’t know where the nickname comes from, but it slips off of his lips almost too perfectly. Harry’s lips tug upwards for a second after he hears it, his stomach dropping in the best way. It’s only one of the freshman level classes left in his major, and he’s so ahead. 

No, it’s a bad idea. Don’t go back to bed, Harry. 

Harry turns back towards the bed, and Louis is still sitting in the same position, this time with his eyebrow raised and one of his hands tracing absently down his torso. Harry’s eyes are mesmerized, hypnotized by the soft fluid motions, and the idea that he could get back in bed, suck Louis’ cock into his mouth and hear him moan his name right now is so, so appealing. 

Go back to bed, Harry. 

“You’re a bad influence on me,” Harry says with narrowed eyes as he’s approaching the bed. Louis is thankful for this. Was honestly worried he’d have to get his morning horniness taken care of under the water of his shower thinking of Harry, but this is better. 

It’s better when he gets to actually have Harry. 

Harry dives down to kiss him, but in a last minute realization that Louis just woke up, he puts his hand on Harry’s chest and stops him. Louis laughs a little at Harry’s confusion, rubbing a hand over his cheek. 

“Your bad influence needs to brush his teeth first.” 

“Lame.” 

“Maybe lame but definitely not gross,” Louis shoots back, quickly kissing his cheek before he gets out of bed. It almost feels like they’ve been doing this routine for way longer than less than a month. “You should brush yours, too.” 

Harry watches Louis walk to the bathroom, admires his thighs, his ass, his hips. Those marks Harry guessed would be there are prominent, still angry, and it just sparks the memory of last night back into his head. 

They couldn’t keep their hands off of each other and both of them wanted control. At first, Louis sat back and let Harry ride him, suck those marks on his neck. It was slow and fluid and so fucking good, but it wasn’t enough for Louis who wrapped an arm around Harry’s wait half-way through and flipped them over. They weren’t even near the front of the bed, and Louis almost fell off the corner but it was worth it when he pushed into Harry a little deeper and Harry let out the hottest fucking moan he’d ever heard in his life. Cue the marks on his back. 

Louis standing in the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth, casually naked with a half hard on in front of his bathroom mirror suddenly feels like a seduction. Harry decides he’s not going to waste anymore time if he can help it, and he can’t. He can’t. 

“Hi,” Louis laughs with a mouthful of toothpaste when Harry comes up behind him, and he’s slow at first, using only his hands to run over the tight muscles of Louis’ stomach. Louis looks down, stops brushing his teeth and looks back up in the mirror knowingly. Before he can even say anything, though, Harry’s gripping his hips and turning him around, pressing him back against the sink. 

“Want you,” Harry manages to sigh, dropping down to his knees. His tone kind of sounds like need you and really could do this to you for the rest of the day and maybe week and maybe month but he ignores it, eyes laser focused on Louis’ cock right in front of his mouth. 

“I’m brushing my teeth,” Louis replies with an uneasy voice, but once Harry starts placing wet kisses on the v of his hips, he pulls the toothbrush out of his mouth, drops it on the counter and tries some weird straining maneuver to spit out his toothpaste. “Fuck, Harry.” 

“You can’t stand here like this,” Harry says while he wraps his hand around Louis, moves up and down twice while blinking up at him like this is all he wants, “and expect me to keep my hands to myself.” 

Louis tips his head back, carding one hand through Harry’s curls and the other gripping the counter behind him. Harry’s good with his hands. Really good. He knows exactly how to twist, how much pressure to use, when Louis is getting a little too close for Harry’s liking so he can pull off. He’s never been edged before until Harry came around—it kind of feels like the first time anyone’s ever cared to give him what he wants and prolong the pleasure. 

“Harry,” Louis manages to stutter out, looking down at him kneeling on the bathroom floor. He has one hand moving on Louis in slow strokes that match the hand he has on himself. That image is enough to make him groan in frustration. “Come here, let me touch you.” 

“No,” Harry says firmly. He’ll be fine. He just wants to make sure Louis feels good, so he shifts on his knees, sticks his tongue out, takes one broad lick over the head of his cock and revels in the way Louis’ knees already buckle, his breath shaky. 

Louis isn’t sure he hasn’t died and gone to heaven right now, but he doesn’t care. The hand he has on Harry’s hair tightens, and he bites the inside of his lip to try and keep quiet. He does have a roommate, and he’s not sure Liam would be very happy with this sort of wake up call. Harry blinking up at him with those soft pink lips he loves kissing so much wrapping around the tip makes that really fucking challenging, but he has to try. 

“You’re so sexy,” Louis breathes out, brings his hand from off of the counter to run over Harry’s jaw and cheeks. Harry takes him further, and Louis brushes his finger against the indent in Harry’s cheeks as he sucks, still kind of unable to believe this is happening. 

That’s been happening a lot more recently. The disbelief. It doesn’t make much sense considering their circumstances, but he’s currently in no position to wonder about that now. 

Harry loves the power he has over Louis in this moment, creeping forward to take more of him into his mouth before Louis hips snap forward and make Harry gag. He thinks he hears Louis apologize, but Harry’s not concerned with that. Harry likes the feeling of his eyes watering, the spit that comes with the gagging, the way it makes Louis let out a noise he knows he’s trying desperately to hold back. 

Louis is utterly lost in the way that Harry holds still and lets him fuck into his mouth in slow, steady thrusts that make his toes curl. The breathy sighs he lets out are not cutting it, so he prays Liam’s a deep sleeper right now and finally lets himself moan. Harry seems to smile around him when he does like he’s proud of himself for getting Louis to the point he can’t keep quiet anymore. He pulls off to breathe, spit stringing between his lips and Louis’ cock that Harry smooths away with his fist back around him. 

“There you are,” Harry rasps out, smug when they make eye contact. He’s never heard anyone who sounds as hot as Louis does when he starts to get desperate for it. Harry’s barely doing anything right now—smooth, slick motions with his hand—and Louis’ knees are trying to buckle, the moans he’s letting out transforming into whines and whimpers that make Harry even harder than he already is. 

“You’re so good at this,” Louis says, tugging on Harry’s hair until Harry gets the message and puts his lips back around Louis’ cock. He closes his eyes, concentrates, fucking loves the way Louis tastes. He’s surprisingly sweet probably thanks to his clean diet, and Harry chases it, goes a little harder. 

The sound coming out of the bathroom right now is obscene. Kind of seems like it’s coming straight out of a porn. Harry’s accentuating the sound of the slide of his lips over Louis’ length, pulling off with dramatic pops to focus on the tip, tongue sliding over the sensitive slit and then coming back down again. Louis wants to fold in on himself, now gripping Harry’s hair with both of his hands and trying not to drive himself to the back of his throat. He does have some consideration. 

Harry’s close in his own right, his hand tightening on his own cock at every begging whine Louis lets out. He can feel he’s already leaking, but he needs more slide, so he pulls off of Louis for a second to spit down into hand, the lubrication so much better he moans the moment Louis’ cock is back down his throat. The vibration sends his head spinning, a high pitched sound coming from between his lips. 

He’s not really sure if it’s the additional stimulation or just the knowledge that Harry is getting off on giving him pleasure. Either way, Harry feels Louis tense, pulling off just enough that only the tip of Louis’ cock is on his tongue. Louis’ hand darts down at the loss of contact, jerking himself off quickly until he’s shooting come into Harry’s mouth, hitting his tongue and his lips. He comes even harder when he looks down a little further to watch Harry jerking himself off, and the blush that rises on Harry’s cheeks once he realizes makes it even better. 

Louis is panting after he’s done, barely giving Harry any time to swallow when he’s pulling him by his shoulders and pulling him in for a kiss by the back of his neck. Harry grunts into Louis mouth at the contact, tongue sliding over his, and the way that Louis can taste himself all over Harry should not be as hot as it is. 

He snakes a hand down to where Harry’s jerking himself off, batting his hand away and wrapping his own around Harry. He’s hot and heavy in his hand, moaning into his mouth. Louis pulls off just enough to exchange breath, smiling a little when he says, “Come for me, baby.” 

Baby. It slips out, but that’s not anything abnormal. Louis doesn’t consider that a moment of too intimate intimacy, but Harry doesn’t fail to internalize it. He likes the way Louis’ voice makes that word sound, and he tries but fails to not think about all of the ways he could call Harry that without this particular setting. 

Harry obeys Louis' command, attacking Louis’ lips with his own when he lets go. Louis feels Harry spill out over his knuckles, some spurting up to hotly hit his stomach. He’s happy he hasn’t showered yet because after this he definitely, definitely needs it. Once Harry comes and their lips are kissed raw, they both pull back, panting like they just ran a marathon and resting their foreheads together. That, Louis thinks, might be a moment of too intimate intimacy. 

“That was—“ Harry tries to say, but he’s too blown away to put it into words. 

Louis doesn’t have words either, so he just nods, taking a minute before he decides to say, “You put your clothes on the chair by the door.” 

“What?” 

“You said you wanted to be able to find them in the morning, so you put them on the chair. By the door.” 

Harry shoves into Louis, tries to act irritated even though he can’t contain the smile that creeps on to his face. “You knew where they were?” 

Louis laughs the laugh that would send Harry back to his knees and pecks Harry’s lip quickly. “That a deal breaker for you?” 

Harry pretends to think about it, leaning around Louis to grab at his toothbrush and toothpaste he put in a plastic bag before he came over here. Louis shuffles out of the way, standing with his ankles crossed over each other as he leans against the doorframe. 

“No,” Harry shakes his head before shoving the toothbrush into his mouth. 

“Good,” Louis nods, “because I was probably going to call you again tonight.” 

Harry smiles at that, waits to reply until after he’s running the water and spitting out the toothpaste into the sink. “Maybe I won’t be able to make it.” 

“Maybe,” Louis shrugs, but they both know he will. 

Harry thinks for a second that maybe he always will.


End file.
